El Despertar de Flash
by brico4899
Summary: Barry invita a Caitlin a ir al cine a ver EL Despertar de la Fuerza. ¿Como reaccionara cuando Caitlin le diga que jamás ha visto una película de Star Wars?


**Tuve la idea de hacer esta historia básicamente porque soy un fan incurable de Star Wars y, como aun faltan más de tres semanas para que estrenen la película, necesitaba hacer algo para matar el tiempo mientras tanto. Espero que os guste.**

"¿¡Que significa que no puedes ir al estreno!?" Gritó Barry.

"Lo siento tío, de verdad que lo siento mucho, pero esa noche tengo una cena familiar y no puedo perdérmela"

"Cisco, compramos las entradas hace semanas.¡Semanas!"

"¿Crees que no lo se? Esto me hace tan poca gracia como a ti pero mi madre me ha dejado muy claro que no puedo faltar y créeme, tú no sabes como se pone mi madre cuando se enfada. Además el que no puede ir soy yo, no tú"

Barry suspiró con frustración. Faltaba menos de una semana para que estrenaran Star Wars Episodio VII: El Despertar de la Fuerza. Tanto él como Cisco llevaban esperando esa película desde el día en que la anunciaron y casi no podían esperar para verla pero ahora tendrían que dejarlo para otro día.

"No digas tonterías, no pienso ir a verla sin ti"

"Te lo agradezco, Barry, pero no es justo que tú también pagues por esto. Aquí el que la ha pifiado soy yo. Solo hazme un favor y lleva a alguien contigo para que mi entrada no se eche a perder"

"Pues no se a quien llevar porque dudo que Joe o Iris estén muy interesados. Jamás han compartido mi entusiasmo por nada de esto"

"¿Que me dices de Patty?"

Barry negó con la cabeza "Las cosas entre Patty y yo están demasiado incomodas, no seria buena idea invitarla al cine ahora mismo"

"¿Y que me dices de Caitlin"

Barry no pudo evitar reírse "¿Es broma verdad?"

Cisco le miró confundido "No. ¿Por que no puedes ir con ella?"

"Pues..." Empezó Barry pero cerró la boca al darse cuenta de que no había ningún motivo por el cual no podía invitar a Caitlin. Sin embargo la idea de ir los dos solos, a cualquier sitio, casi como si fuese una cita, hacia que su estomago se revolviese de una manera que no podía explicar "...Pues porque es Caitlin"

"¿Y eso que tiene de malo?" Preguntó Cisco, aun más confundido que antes.

"No lo se. Seria extraño"

"¿Que tiene de extraño que dos amigos vayan al cine... Espera. Tú y Caitlin solo sois amigos ¿verdad?"

"¡Pues claro que solo somos amigos!" Respondió Barry con tanta intensidad que incluso él se sorprendió.

Cisco se echó a reír de inmediato "Dios mio, esto es increíble, te gusta Caitlin"

Las mejillas de Barry se tiñeron de rojo "A mí no me gusta Caitlin. Es decir, si me gusta pero solo como amiga... Quiero decir que ella es hermosa, divertida, inteligente y me siento muy cómodo a su lado pero... Lo estoy empeorando aun más ¿verdad?"

"Absolutamente" Se rió Cisco "Parecías Felicity. De acuerdo, dejando de banda todo lo que acabas de decir, si no sientes nada por Caitlin, no debería haber ningún motivo por el cual no puedas invitarla a ver la película"

Al verse acorralado Barry se rindió "De acuerdo, se lo preguntare cuando la vea en el laboratorio"

Sin embargo el día estuvo muy ocupado para todos y Barry no tuvo tiempo de hablar con Caitlin a solas hasta que Harry les sugirió a todos que ya iba siendo hora de ir a casa a descansar.

"Caitlin ¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo?" Preguntó cuando ella ya se disponía a irse. Detrás suyo vio como Cisco le hacia un guiño pero decidió ignorarlo.

"Claro, Barry ¿Que ocurre?"

"Bueno, no se muy bien como decir esto. ¿Haces algo el viernes que viene por la noche?"

Caitlin parpadeó confundida "No, bueno a menos que me salga algo de ultima hora, estoy libre"

"¿Te gustaría ir al cine conmigo?"

El corazón de Caitlin empezó a latir muy deprisa "¿Tú y yo solos?"

"Si... Es decir, iba a ir con Cisco pero tiene un compromiso familiar, y ya habíamos comprado las entradas, de modo que, para no echar a perder la suya, he pensado en invitarte a ti" Explicó Barry, sin entender por que se había puesto tan nervioso de repente"

"Oh" Durante un instante Caitlin parecía decepcionada pero pasó tan deprisa que Barry pensó que se lo había imaginado "Si, no tengo ningún problema en acompañarte. ¿Que película ibais a ver?"

"La nueva entrega de Star Wars" Anunció Barry, esperando que Caitlin se ilusionara mucho al oírlo.

Sin embargo Caitlin parecía casi indiferente "Ah, si, había oído que la estrenaban pronto. Lo cierto es que no he visto ninguna de las anteriores, no estoy segura de si sera capaz de seguir el argumento"

Barry se quedó en silencio, con la boca y los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, durante tanto tiempo que Caitlin empezó a temer que le hubiese pasado algo "¿Que acabas de decir?"

"Uhm ¿Que no se si seré capaz de seguir el argumento?" Preguntó Caitlin confundida.

"No, antes de eso"

"¿Que nunca antes he visto ninguna película de Star Wars?"

Barry volvió a quedarse un momento en silencio antes de gritar a pleno pulmón "¿COMO ES POSIBLE QUE NUNCA HAYAS VISTO UNA PELÍCULA DE STAR WARS?"

"Pues... No lo se...Nunca me han llamado demasiado la atención" Intentó explicar Caitlin, sin entender por que Barry reaccionaba de ese modo "Pero, aun y así, creo que podre ver la nueva película contigo. Es decir, algunos de los nombres me suenan; Spok, James Kirk, El Enterprise..."

Barry estaba oficialmente flipando en colores "¡Eso es Star Treck"

"Oh. ¿Acaso no son lo-Mmmmph"

Barry le tapó de inmediato la boca con una mano para evitar que siguiera hablando "Ni se te ocurra decir eso en voz alta porque es la mayor blasfemia que existe"

"Mmmm mmmfff hmppf" Protestó Caitlin. Barry no pudo evitar reírse y, finalmente, la soltó "Ya veo que eres un autentico friki"

"Culpable" Sonrió Barry "Siento haber reaccionado así pero siempre he sido un gran fan de esta saga. Cuando era pequeño me disfrazaba de maestro Yoda, Luke o Darth Vader para Hallowen"

"Darth Vader y Luke me suenan un poco pero no tengo ni idea de quien es ese tal Yoda" Dijo Caitlin.

Barry estuvo apunto de sufrir un infarto pero tuvo una idea "Está bien. Ven aquí"

"¿Que estás haciendo?" Preguntó Caitlin cuando Barry la cogió al estilo nupcial.

"No puedo permitir que vayas a ver El Despertar de la Fuerza sin tener ni idea de nada del universo de Star Wars de modo que ahora mismo te llevo a mi apartamento a ver Una nueva esperanza"

"¿Debo suponer que ese es el titulo de otra de las películas?" Preguntó Caitlin con inocencia.

"Lo haces a rede solo para cabrearme ¿verdad?"

"Un poco" Admitió ella con una sonrisa "Pero, como ya te he dicho, casi no se nada sobre Star Wars"

"Tranquila, lo tengo todo planeado. Faltan exactamente seis días para que estrenen El Despertar de la Fuerza así que cada noche vendrás a mi apartamento y veremos una de las películas. De este modo cuando vayamos el viernes al cine ya estarás enterada de todo"

"¿Cada noche?" Caitlin tragó saliva. La idea de pasar las próximas seis noches a solas con Barry en su apartamento la ponía nerviosa de mil maneras distintas.

"Bueno, si no te parece bien, no quiero obligarte" Dijo Barry, dándose cuenta de que igual Caitlin tenia otras cosas que hacer.

"No, está bien. Venga vamos"

Barry la llevó corriendo hasta su apartamento y la sentó en el sofá mientras iba a buscar el DVD. Caitlin se esforzó por parecer tranquila y no dejar que Barry viese lo nerviosa que estaba en realidad. Sabía que era absurdo, ya que Barry solo la estaba invitando como amigo, pero, en su opinión, cuando el hombre del cual te estás enamorando te dice que vais a estar los dos solos en su casa cada noche durante casi una semana lo normal es alterarte un poco.

"Ya he vuelto" Anuncio Barry enseñándole el DVD a Caitlin.

Caitlin frunció el ceño al leer el titulo "¿Episodio 4? ¿Por que empezamos por la mitad?"

"Esta fue la primera que hicieron"

"¿Empezaron por la cuarta?" Caitlin se veía adorable con esa expresión confundida en su rostro.

"Cuando la estrenaron solo se titulaba Star Wars, añadieron Una Nueva Esperanza cuando decidieron hacer las secuelas y lo de Episodio lV cuando hicieron las precuelas" Explicó Barry.

"¿Y por que no empezamos por el Episodio l?"

"Porque entonces te vas a perder uno de los momentos más impactantes de toda la saga" Dijo Barry, sonriendo enigmáticamente. Caitlin iba a decir algo pero Barry la interrumpió "Ya basta de preguntas. Ahora vamos a ver la película"

Barry se sentó en el sofá a su lado y encendió el reproductor. Al principio Caitlin apenas miró la pantalla ya que tener a Barry tan cerca la distraía de todo lo demás pero, a medida que la película iba avanzando se dio cuenta de que no podía apartar los ojos del televisor.

A Barry le sucedía justo lo contrario al principio estaba mirando la película pero de repente se encontró a si mismo mirando a Caitlin. La conversación que había tenido esa mañana con Cisco volvió a su mente. Él y Caitlin solo eran amigos pero ¿Por que no podían convertirse en algo más? Caitlin era hermosa, era inteligente, sabía quien era él de modo que no tendría que estar mintiendole todo el rato y siempre disfrutaba de su compañía. Cuanto más pensaba en ello más se daba cuenta de que Caitlin podía ser la chica perfecta para él.

De repente Caitlin soltó un pequeño grito y escondió la cabeza en el pecho de Barry. Este miró confundido el televisor y se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a la escena en la que Darth Vader _mataba_ a Obi-Wan Kenobi.

 _Me he pasado casi toda la película embobado mirando a Caitlin_ Pensó Barry.

"Lo siento" Murmuró Caitlin, con las mejillas sonrojadas, apartándose de él "Es que le había cogido afecto a Ben"

Barry se río "Yo reaccioné de una forma parecida cuando vi esa escena por primera vez"

Después de eso volvieron a estar en silencio. Barry se esforzó por dejar de mirar a Caitlin pero no pudo evitar observarla de vez en cuando. Estuvo apunto de reírse cuando la vio mordiéndose las uñas en la parte en que La Alianza Rebelde atacaba la Estrella de la Muerte.

Cuando Luke logró destruirla, Caitlin chilló de alegría y abrazó a Barry con todas sus fuerzas "No puedo creerme que haya estado toda mi vida sin esto. Estoy deseando ver todas las demás"

Barry sonrío al ver su entusiasmo pero su sonrisa se borró al darse cuenta de que sus labios estaban muy cerca de los de Caitlin. Ella también se dio cuenta, se sonrojó y empezó a alejarse pero Barry no se lo permitió y cerró la distancia entre ellos con un beso.

Al principio Caitlin pensó que se lo estaba imaginando pero, cuando se dio cuenta de que Barry la estaba besando de verdad, se lo devolvió enseguida. Se estuvieron besando con ganas hasta que la necesidad de oxigeno les obligo a separarse.

Barry se lamió los labios "Entonces ¿Mañana a la misma hora?"

Caitlin se río "De acuerdo. Pero nada de besos durante la película o acabare sin ver nada"


End file.
